


Талантливый мистер Оранжевый

by Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Foot Fetish, M/M, Minor Character Death, Seduction, Undercover Missions, WTF Kombat 2021, dark!Freddie, dark!Фредди, male foot fetish, работа под прикрытием, разница в возрасте, смерть персонажа, соблазнение, экшн, элементы мужского футфетиша
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Ларри не особо доверяет Фредди, но мистер Оранжевый крайне настойчив — и мистер Белый сдается. Ларри знает, что Фредди — не пай-мальчик, но не подозревает, насколько.Larry doesn't really trust Freddie, but Mr. Orange is extremely persistent — and Mr. White gives up. Larry knows that Freddie is not a good boy, but he does not know how much.
Relationships: Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Талантливый мистер Оранжевый

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: смерть одного из основных персонажей.
> 
> Трек: Annisokay — "Like A Parasite"  
> Видео: Бешеные псы/Reservoir Dogs (1991), Убить священника/To Kill a Priest (1988), Конвейер/Blue Collar (1978) , Полицейские/Cop Land (1997), сериал "Байки из склепа", серия "Палитра убийства"/"Tales from the Crypt": Easel Kill Ya (S03 E08) (1991), Бешеные псы: удаленные сцены/Reservoir Dogs: Deleted Scenes (Video 1992), неизвестный прончик из инета

**Like a parasite**

  
I give it all  
Shoot for the stars  
You feed yourself  
While I starve

You never had my back  
Not a bit  
You left me hanging  
I call it quits  
You damn hypocrite

read more
    

You were faking, simulating  
But the times have changed  
No more hiding, no disguising  
Lay down your veil

I, I leave you behind  
Cut all of our ties  
Before you bleed me dry

We built this world for you  
I can see right through you  
Every time  
I died some more on the inside  
You bleed me, you bleed me dry  
Like a parasite...

It is a matter of give and take  
Not fighting for your own sake  
Backstabber  
And in the final aftermath  
You will show me your bare face  
Without a mask

You were faking, simulating  
But the times have changed  
No more hiding, no disguising  
Lay down your veil

I can't see through your eyes  
I can't justify  
The way you bled me dry

We built this world for you  
I can see right through you  
Every time  
I died some more on the inside  
You bled me, you bled me dry  
Like a parasite...

**Паразит** (перевод)

Я отдаю всё,  
Стремясь к звездам.  
Ты жируешь,  
Пока я голодаю.

На тебя никогда нельзя было положиться,  
Вообще никогда,  
Ты оставил меня в подвешенном состоянии,  
Всё кончено,  
Ты чёртов лицемер.

читать дальше
    

Ты притворялся, симулировал,  
Но времена изменились,  
Больше нет смысла прятаться, скрываться,  
Отложи свою маску.

Я оставляю тебя,  
Разрываю все наши связи  
Прежде, чем ты высосешь из меня всю кровь.

Мы построили этот мир для тебя,  
Я вижу тебя насквозь,  
Каждый раз  
Умирала ещё одна частичка меня,  
Ты высасываешь из меня кровь,  
Как паразит...

Дело в том, чтобы давать что-то друг другу,  
А не тебе одному,  
Предатель.  
Всё равно после этого  
Ты покажешь мне своё истинное лицо,  
Без маски.

Ты притворялся, симулировал,  
Но времена изменились,  
Больше нет смысла прятаться, скрываться,  
Отложи свою маску.

Я не могу видеть это твоими глазами,  
Я не нахожу оправдания тому,  
Как ты обескровил меня.

Мы построили этот мир для тебя,  
Я вижу тебя насквозь,  
Каждый раз  
Умирала ещё одна частичка меня,  
Ты высасывал из меня кровь,  
Как паразит...

[источник перевода](https://en.lyrsense.com/annisokay/like_a_parasite)


End file.
